No Friends Allowed
by angeliina
Summary: Nate. He was everyone's friend in school, a good student, a great athlete, he even had a gorgeous girlfriend. Everyone thought he had a perfect life. But no one knew what happened to him after he walked into his front door. Cowritten with Mikey-Chan11.
1. Chapter 1

RING!

"Don't forget to do the review assesment on page two-ninety!" Mr. Wolter called as student began to bustle out of the room.

I closed my biology book and grabbed my backpack from behind my chair, stuffing in the book. Finally, school was over and soccer began. About. Time.

Leaving the room I headed straight to my locker to retrive my cleets and gym bag.

"Nate!" someone called.

I closed my locker to see Shane Gray and Jason Montgomery, my best friends walking towards me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Practice is canceled. Neilman busted his knee or something," Shane answered.

What?! No, no...shit. I slumped agaisnt my locker, try to play it off cool. I clutched my bag to my chest. My mind raced like never before.

"Nate, are you okay. Chill out, the'll have a replacement by tommorow," Jason said.

"No, I'm fine. So why don't we go get pizza or something. I'll pay," I offered.

"I'm not one to pass up free food, but-," Shane began, only to be cut off by a female voice.

"Who's talking about free food?" Mitchie Torres, Shane's girlfriend since forever, asked.

"Hey Mitch," Shane greeted, putting his arm around her shoulder, "Nate was inviting us for pizza, as much as I want to, I can't. I've got to help my dad out at the shop. Sorry Nate,"

I shrugged, "S'okay, what about you Jase?"

"Can't buddy, I'm giving guitar lessons tonight," Jason answered.

I was running out of options, "Mitch, you wanna come?"

"Aww, sorry Nate. Musical rehearsal," Mitchie replied.

What am I supposed to do now? I can't go home, at least not yet. Then I saw my ticket. My girlfriend, Caitlyn Anne Gellar. She couldn't say no. I mean, I'm me. Nate Gray, co-captain of the varsity soccer team. Straight 'A' student. Handsome to boot.

"We'll, I'll catch up with you guys later. Ice cream at Lupin's tommorow?" I asked.

"Sure," Shane agreed.

"I'm in," Jason and Mitchie chorused.

"Great, bye!" I waved and took off after Caitlyn who was already exiting the school building.

I finally got to her side as she reached the end of the strairs.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey you," she replied.

I snagged her backpack from her in my attempts to be a gentelman and good boyfriend.

"Thanks," Caitlyn said.

"It's nothing really. So you want to do something, maybe go to the park,"

"I would but I've got dance at the community center in like half an hour. Its a long practice before the showcase next weekend," Caitlyn explained.

"Oh...well, want me to walk you there?" I asked.

"I'd like that,"

"The long way?"

"Why?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Oh, I mean, It's such a nice day and all," I answered.

"Nate, the rain clouds are moving in," she pointed out.

"Oh...I-i didn't notice,"

I internally groaned, tilting my head back a bit. Hoping at least one thing would go my way.

"You're acting all weird Nate," Caitlyn mused, "You never want to go home right after school. Speaking of home I haven't even been to yours yet, or even met your dad. You've met my parents already,"

"Um, my dad is usually working a lot, he isn't home very often. When he is, he's usually crashed on the sofa,"

Work has nothing to do with it.

"Oh. Well maybe sometime soon?

"Yeah, sure," I comfirmed.

Yeah, how about the ninth of never gonna happen? Works for me. You too? Great.

"...Nate...Nate?" Caitlyn broke me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You're all weird today. You are everyday. You need some more extra curricular activities mister," Caitlyn scolded.

"Probably," I murmered.

Before anymore words could have been exchanged Caitlyn floated up the stairs in front of the community center. We had reached our destination. And I'm still screwed.

"I'll see you later Nate. I'll call you tonight,"

I waved as Caitlyn dissapeared behind the giant doors of the center. I sighed, adjusted the weight of my backpack on my shoulder and continued to shuffle down the side walk.

* * *

**OKayy kiddos. Yes, i just added a new story along with all the other ones that take me forever to update BUT! I have major help because of my awesome co-writer Mikey (Mikey-Chan11) he's the shiz. Really. So uhmm yahh. Review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey kids! this is Mikey-chan talking. i wrote this chapter (hence the writing style change) i hope you like it and its not too... bleh...Me and my partner in crime angeliina would like to thank you guys who reviewed on the first chapter!!!! You guys are awesome! ok so here is ch 2. tell us what you think!!!!

* * *

**The next morning...****  
**

**Bzzz. Bzzz.****  
**

**I stretched my arm to grab my vibrating cell phone, my alarm. I groaned as I got out of bed, took a quick shower, got dressed, grabbed an apple to eat on the way to school, and left in a hurry. I shut the door as quietly as I could and began walking towards his school that was only five blocks away. **

**Sure, I'm already sixteen, but I still did not have enough to get a car and my job doesn't pay enough for me to be getting one any time soon. At least a decent one at least. **

**Too bad Dad wouldn't help me out with a car.**

**"Ha! That's funny." I said out loud. I reached the end of the driveway and then stopped. My eyes grew wide. **

**"Shit!" I swore.**

**I had forgotten my book bag in the house. I turned around and my dad was standing right outside of the door way. I jumped back a little, not expecting him there. **

**"You forgot something," my father said with a scowl. He threw the book bag fiercely. I caught it against my stomach which made me double over in pain.**

**"Remember the rules kid," and with that Dad walked back inside and slammed the door.**

**'How could I forget...?' I mummbled as I got up with one hand holding on to my stomach. Slowly I turned and the walk to school.**

The morning went by fairly slowly, as all Friday mornings were. But now it was one of my favorite times of the day.

**Lunch.**

**I grabbed a random lunch tray and sat at my usual seat next to Caitlyn. Shane and Mitchie just sat down while Jason was in the middle of reading. He closed the book when everyone got to the table. 'City of Bones' was written on the cover. Mitchie and Caitlyn started talking to each other about different girl stuff.**

**"Jason, you can read?!" Shane said **

**"Hey! I can be slow at times, but I am not dumb!" Jason said while glaring at him.**

**"I know I'm just messin. Did you guys hear yet that they found a replacement for coach now? Apparently they are getting the basketball coach to watch over us until Coach Neilman is back from the hospital. So there is soccer practice today after school," Shane said digging into his spaghetti.**

**I clutched my stomach as it was still in pain. There was no way I would be able to practice like this.**

**"Yeah I have to skip practice tonight guys. My manager wants me to come in for a double shift today. So I have to go there right after we are done at Lupins'," Nate said. **

**Yeah that works. We'll go with it. **

**Caitlyn stopped talking to Mitchie now and gave me a suspicious look, which I retaliated with a quick kiss.**

**"That sucks dude. Your lucky you're the star player. Otherwise you would be kicked off by now. You've skipped practice so many times," Jason said.**

**"Yeah well that's the only reason why Shane's the captain," I said giving Shane a smirk.**

**I need to change the subject. Pronto.**

**"Hey Jase, do you mind if I stay over this weekend?" I asked spinning my fork in the pasta.**

**"Yeah sure. You want to Shane?" Jason asked.**

**"Sounds good.. I will come over after Mitchie and I are done with our date," Shane said.**

**Another sharp pain attacked my stomach. I coudn't handle it, it's just too intense. I stood up abruptly.**

**Everyone was now staring at me with worried faces.**

**"Nate are you ok?" Mitchie asked.**

**"Uh yeah I…Uh just remembered I have to talk to my guidance counselor about my classes next semester. I'll catch you guys later," I said and turned around ready to leave.**

**"Wait!" Caitlyn demanded. I stopped where I was but didn't turn around. Caitlyn got up and walked behind me.**

**NO HUG NO HUG NO HUG!!!!!**

**She wrapped her arms right above my waist.**

**HIDE PAIN HIDE PAIN HIDE PAIN!!!!!**

**I tensed a little but Caitlyn didn't notice. I hugged her back and once she let go I smiled at her and  
left the cafeteria. Once I was safely out the door I ran and found an empty room, went in and closed the door.**

**I breathed heavily as I held himself up with one arm on the wall while the other was clutching my stomach. I lifted up his shirt and looked at my stomach. There were black and purple bruises  
everywhere. Once seeing them I couldn't catch my breath at all. **

**Great another panic attack coming! Stop Nate! Stop being weak! STOP! I couldn't handle it any more.**

**AAAAAAAAUGH!**

**Two seconds later the door opened.**

**"Nate?!" I turned around quickly after hearing my name.**

"Ella!?"


	3. Chapter 3

Holy. Crap. I looked around and then look at my lifted shirt and quickly pulled it down.

"Nate? Are you okay?" Ella asked barely above a whisper.

"What? Oh yeah. What are you talking about, I'm fine," I said, but having a lot of difficulty breathing.

The girl walked towards me and looked me in the eyes.

"Can I see?" she questioned timidly.

I didn't reply but she kept going and picked my shirt up, exposing my bruised stomach. She stared at it as if it was nothing, just a regular looking torso. I guess she didnt know that I was still in the middle of a panic attack.

Ella stepped back and and looked me up and down. She reached into her back pocket and poulled out a little plastic baggie with what looked to be pills. "Breathe deeply, relax your mind, and take these,"

"What is it?" I wheezed holding the small pills.

"Bezodiazepines, it'll help the panic attack. Just take them,"

I did as I was told and dry-swallowed the pills. Within a few moments my breathing started to regulate, not completely, but it's getting there. "Why do you carry those around, how'd you know that I had a panic attack?" I asked quickly.

"I've had a lot of expirience with them," Ella shrugged.

Ella? Panic attacks? This is Ms. Pep that I'm talking about. As in always happy, perky cheerleader. Miss Rah Rah Sis Boom Bah.

"I know what you're thinking," Ella said with piercing eyes. "And you're wrong. You don't know anything about me, so you can't judge me,"

"I wasn't judging," I murmered.

"I'm not stupid you know-,"

"I never said you were," I cut in.

Ella gave me a look and turned to leave.

"Hey," I called out just before she left the room.

"What?"

I straightened out, my ribs felt like they were on fire. "You're hiding something. I know you are,"

"I've got nothing to hide,"

"Everyone. And I mean everyone has something to hide,"

She lifted her sleeves and turned around pointing her arms outwards. "Happy?"

My eyes scanned her arms. Scars and red lines covered them. I looked at Ella to see her staring at the wall.

"The pain gives me a rush, but seeing the blood gives me a panic attack," she spoke meekly and pulled her sleeves down. "It's why I always wear the letterman jacket, or the long sleeved uniform at games. No one knows except you. You can't tell anyone,"

"I won't, but why are you doing that? You're really popular, and you have so many friends, not to forget your life is perfect,"

"Well now you know it's not all what it's cracked out to be," she crossed her arms. "You have a secret too," I opened my mouth, completely clueless about what to say. "But you can tell me when you're ready. I have to go,"

The girl was practically out the door when I spoke up.

"A few of us are going to Lupin's later. Do you wanna come with us?"

"I don't know Nate," Ella said.

"Why not?"

Ella shrugged. "You guys seem so close, I'll just be intruding. The others won't like me anyways,"

Jason. He's been crushing on her since middle school.

"That's not true, I know for sure of one person who will like you, besides me,"

"Nate," she whined.

"Please Ella, just come," I begged.

"You have to tell me who the other person is,"

"No, you'll just have to come,"

The girl sighed. "Fine, I'll come,"

"Great," I said.

Ella left the room but came back a moment after. "Oh, and Nate?"

"Yeah,"

"Be careful,"

I nodded until she finally left for good. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I had been holding. It's not like she knows what goes on by just looking at bruises. So she cuts, its not like we're secret buddies now.

What if she tells someone? She can't expose me. She wouldn't.

RING.

The final lunch bell rung. The same questions raced through my head as I stepped out of the room. People zoomed past me in a quest to get to class on time. A sudden flask of black hair caught my eye. Ella. She looked at me with a knowing look. At that moment I knew that whatever she knew about me was safe.

The second bell rang. I was already late. Well there is no point in going to class right now anyways. I walked to my locker and pulled out my books and backpack. I groaned as slinged the bag over my shoulders.

I pushed the doors opened and continued to walk past school grounds until I reached the woods located not far from the last few buildings.

Twigs and dried leaves crunched under my feet as I reached my destination: an old runned down and abandoned cabin. I dropped my backpack at the entranced and slowly strided to where a picture of my Mom and I lay.

"Hey mom," I said tracing her face through the glass "I miss you. I'm so sorry that I did that to you. I hope you have forgiven me. Dad hasn't. You're gone, and it's all my fault. I know it is." I wiped away the tears that fell. It's all my fault.

* * *

**Ok kiddos, thats another wrap :) What did you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up again to my phone ringing…Son Dam Bi… she is a Korean singer…What? I like world music want to fight about it?

I got off the couch that I was laying on and picked up the phone with my free hand since I was still clutching onto my mothers picture with the other one.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey it's Ella. I got your number from Tess," She said. She would have my number…stalker.

"Oh, hey what's up?" I asked as I got up and began walking out the door and back towards school. I still needed to get things out of my locker.

"If I am coming to Lupin's with you guys, I'm not going alone so you are going to have to drive with me. Just so you know," she said as more of an order than a statement.

"Alright that's fine. I am walking back to school now anyway. I have no car though," I said.

"You skipped class? And that's fine. We can take mine." Sweet she has a mustang… It's red. And Bad Ass.' Which is another reason why I don't understand why she is cutting? Her family is pretty rich. She is starting to confuse me even more.

"Yeah I did. I still didn't feel up to it. You know. Up to dealing with school today," I said walking a little faster.

"Ah, I see. Well I will be waiting in front of the school so meet me there," Ella said.

"Ok sounds good. I see you in a little bit. Bye," she said goodbye back and I hung up. A couple minutes later I was at the school. I walked towards the entrance of the school. She was right where she said she would be. I met up with her and we greeted each other. We walked towards the student parking lot, found her car, and got in.

She started to drive and we were both quiet for a minute. I was the first one to speak up.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," she replied.

"You seem to have everything. I mean your rich, popular-" she cut me off.

"There you go again… Stereotyping ," she said while rolling her eyes.

"Sorry I don't mean it that way. You just don't seem to be the sort of person to cut," I said.

"Not all cutters are goth or loners. Anyone can do it," Ella stated.

"I know. But, Why? Why do you cut?"

"Why do you have bruises on your stomach?" She retorted quickly after my question.

My eyes went wide and I stayed silent. I wasn't ready for that question. She looked at me and then sighed.

"I've been through a lot that kids should never go through. Things happen that I believe that are because of me even though the people say it's not. That and stress from hiding the pain from everyone else which is added with stress from everything else. The physical pain helps me cope with the emotional pain..." Ella paused. I knew there was more but I felt that's all she wanted to say for now. We were both quiet after that. We pulled into the parking lot at Lupin's and she stopped the car. She was about to get out when I stopped her by grabbing her shoulder softly.

"I can't tell you how I got bruises, at least for now. But I can tell you why I have them," She nodded to tell me to go on. "I have them because I deserve them. I know I do," I said. Ella just stared at me. After another moment she put her arm on my shoulder in a friendly way.

"Let's go inside. They are waiting," She said. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

I walked in first and saw where the others were sitting. We were the last ones there. Jason waved at me, then all of a sudden his hand stood still in the air and his mouth gaped open. I looked behind me and saw that Ella just walked in. I looked back and saw that Jason was still frozen in the same way.

Mitchie and Shane both just started snickering while Caitlyn was poking his side and whispered to pull himself together. He finally did when we sat down.

"Hey guys. You know Ella," I said as I sat next to Caitlyn. Ella waved to everyone and they all did their greetings back. Caitlyn leaned towards me.

"Should I be worried?" She asked.

"Huh? What?..." I took me a minute to figure out what she just asked, "Oh. No. Don't worry. We are just friends. I'm actually trying to get her to get her and Jason together," I said.

I actually didn't realize that people could think that I like Ella. I never thought of her in that way. I really do love Caitlyn. There is no one else out there for me. I leaned in more towards her and gave her a kiss that she gave back. Two seconds later I felt a blow to my stomach. It was from Shane.

"PDA kids! Get a room!" he said. But I was the only one who didn't hear him. The pain over powered my senses. I get up from my chair quickly and leaned against the table with my right hand as the left held to my stomach as like my life depended on it.

"AAAAUUUGH!" I yelled harshly. Everyone got up and surrounded me now.

"Nate! Are you ok?!" Caitlyn's voice was the only one that I heard.

"Shit."

* * *

**OKAY! woo another chapter done. what didi you guys think?**


End file.
